


Say it, Maxy!

by cadrian



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alive! Jasper, M/M, Parent! AU David, dadvid, idk how else to tag this, its rlly cute, max is jasper and davids son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadrian/pseuds/cadrian
Summary: In which Jasper tries to teach Max how to talk and Max ends up saying something he probably shouldn't of said, all to the dismay and fault of David.





	Say it, Maxy!

“Come on, say it, Maxy! Say ‘dada’.”

“Sugar cookie, I don’t think he’s going to start talking.” David said, searching around the kitchen for a small knife.

“You don’t know that! Y’know I started talking when I was only 8 months old, and look at Max, he’s already 10 months!”

“You keep saying that but it’s just too hard to believe! Most kids don’t start talking until they’re about 18 months.” David chuckled warmly under his breath, Jasper would often brag about being an overachieving child, he had throughout their whole relationship; not that it was unwarranted though considering their elementary days at summer camp.

“Well I was different!” Jasper pouted his bottom lip for a few seconds before he brushed off David’s insistence upon letting their son talk on his own terms, he knew he could get Max to talk now, even today! And he wasn't going to give up.

“Okay, Max watch my lips… Daaaaa-daaaa.” He slowly mouthed out the syllables in a dramatic, silly manner, stretching his lips in cartoonish ways as if someone has put a slow-motion filter on his face.  
David couldn’t help but giggle at this too, being sure to cover his mouth as he pulled out a small knife meant for cutting the skin off of oranges from the kitchen drawer.

“What are you making?” Jasper took a break from nearly, but playfully interrogating their son and turned his head to David standing over the breakfast island.

“I’m peeling carrots, I can’t find the carrot peeler and you know I won’t let Max eat store bought, processed baby food.” David said as he pulled one long, strangely shaped carrot from the bowl sitting on top of the counter.

“Did you grow that one? It looks gnarly.” ‘Gnarly’ David would make a mental note in usage of overly outdated slang words from his ever so “timeless” husband.

“Yes I did, the garden is still doing well considering the time of year!” That seemed to excite him, David spent a lot of time in his garden, it was like a second child to him, at least he treated it like one considering that he began it just before they decided to raise a child together—he really kept to his word on the “no processed food” part of Max’s diet.

“You know I don’t think Max knows the difference, I’m sure Gerber would be fine for him.” Jasper turned back to Max “Come on, Maxy! Dada, say dada.” 

“Absolutely not! Do you know what they put in store bought baby food? All types of chemicals and artif- FUCK!” David shouted, jumping and pulling his finger up to his mouth immediately.  
“What happened?! Are you okay, Honey?” Jasper quickly jumped to his feet, rushing over to David and taking a second glance to make sure Max wouldn’t fall off the couch.

“Ah-! Ow, ow, ow, I cut my finger!” David continued tightly clenching his wrist in his other hand, his finger still clamped between his lips as his tongue flicked against the open cut.

“Here, here let me see it.” Jasper pulled his hands forward, laying them flat and asking David to rest his finger in his palms.

“Ah… Right-” David pulled his finger out of his mouth and immediately there was a small pool of blood gathering in the corner of his mouth, his finger still dripping with it as it hover over Jaspers hands.  
Jasper took a deep inhale through his teeth, it didn’t seem like a cut deep enough to worry about, but it surely was bleeding a lot—Jasper softly clenched it between his index finger and his thumb, causing the blood to well up in hopes that it would stop sooner had he done so.

“Ah… AH- Ow, ow! Shit!” David shouted again, jumping as Jasper squeezed his finger and pulling back in hesitance in a reflex to having so much blood come out of such a small part of his body.

“S-S-Shit!” A small voice called out from the other side of the room.

“Wait… David did you hear that?” Jasper stopped squeezing his finger and tilted his head up, inspecting the room surrounding them.

“The only thing I heard was the sound of me trying not to cry, Jasper! You know how I feel about blood.” He did get very squeamish when it came to blood, any small bit leaving his body and he couldn’t help but nearly faint at the sight.

“No no, I heard something!” Jasper let go of David's hand, cautiously walking through the kitchenette as he looked around for where that voice could of came from.  
Suddenly, clapping and giggling.

Jasper rushed back over to Max, carefully inspecting the child as he sit on the couch, cooing and clapping with glee.

“Maxy?” Jasper said quietly, sitting down next to his son down and pulling him up into his lap. “Did you say something?”

“Shit!” Max finally repeated, giggling again as he kicked his small, sock covered feet.

“Oh… my god.” Jasper sat still for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, Max only following the infection further by giggling louder.  
“D-David! David get in here, this is so funny!” Jasper could hardly speak through his laughter, tears welling at the corners of his eyes.  
David rushed into the room, his finger wrapped in paper towels as he stood in front of the two on the couch, not looking entirely pleased with being abandoned while he practically bled out.

“O-Okay, say it, Maxy!” Jasper’s laughter hadn’t died down in the slightest, his face going red from the excitement.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Max repeated, saying it as many times as he could, giggling after each time it was spoke.

“JASPER!” David screeched, his face blushing a bright red, only getting redder with every ‘shit’ that came out of Max’s mouth.

“Whaaaat? It’s funny!” Jasper finally started to calm down, his laugh now dying into soft chuckles as his chest heaved from laughing almost to the point of tears.

David sighed, clearly aggravated before his lips twisted into a smile— chuckling softly behind his hand, he’d never admit to finding it funny though it was certainly hard to pretend like it wasn’t.  
He bent over the couch to pick Max up, almost struggling to cradle him in his thin, gangly arms before Jasper stood up, taking David’s side to provide a supportive hand behind Max’s head.

“He better unlearn that word as soon as possible.” David said, sounding soft and caring while peering down as his son, but still commanding enough to prove to his husband that he wasn’t joking.

“Don’t have a cow, babe! I doubt he’ll ever swear again.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a one shot that i thought would be super duper cute!!  
> -carter


End file.
